My Child
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETED! Rune's been taken hostage. It's up to Rath and Thatz to bring him back! Slight shounen-ai
1. Part I

My Child 

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm having major writers block for my other stories Secret Rendezvous and Dragoon. This new story added to my pile of things to do is the result! None of the characters are mine except for the woman and the others. This story just basically centers around Thatz since not much is mentioned of him at all. I feel sorry he isn't the center most of the time.

Summary: Thatz keeps hearing a woman call out to him in his dreams. Is it just a dream or perhaps a past memory? Slight shounen-ai

Part I: Dreaming

"My child… 

_Come… _

_Come back…_

_Come back to…_

_Come back to me…" _

-----------------------------------------

He bolted up, his breathing harsh. It was the same dream for a few nights straight. It scared him pretty much. He tried to get his breathing back to normal. He noticed that it was still the middle of the night. He glanced around and sighed in relief. He wasn't in that dark place he was back here. A hand touched his shoulder making him jump and landed not to safely on the floor. He groaned in pain. He looked up to who touched him and just saw Rune.

"I'm sorry, Thatz, are you alright?" Rune said looking at Thatz tangled in a sheet on the floor.

"I'm fine. There are worse," Thatz answered and placed a grin on his face. He stood up after he got untangled from the sheets.

"Having trouble?" Rath said amused.

"Don't tell me you did this on purpose."

"Couldn't resist you looked like you ran to hell and back."

"Rath!" Rune scolded and elbowed him in the stomach. Rath placed an arm around him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"Rune, I was just kidding. Lighten up."

Thatz laughed softly at the little show and crawled back into bed with them. (A/N: They are just very, very good close friends!) Rune lied down on his side facing him while Rath did the same. He faced them both.

"Thatz are you sure you're okay?" Rune asked concerned.

"Yeah, you've been waking up early for the past few days," Rath said as he rested his head on Rune's upper arm while slinging an arm around his waist so he could look into the conversation. Thatz just laughed softly.

"I'm fine. They're just nightmares that don't exist," he said casually. They both looked at him, not buying it.

"Really! I'm fine. You two worry too much." He assured them.

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yes I'm fine. Lets sleep now. I'm still tired." He shut his eyes going back to sleep.

"Rath get off me!" Rune said trying to push the other off of him from his arm.

"I don't wanna. You're comfortable."

"Rath!"

-----------------------------------------

Thatz groggily followed his two companions. He still wasn't able to get any sleep last night at all. As soon as he fell asleep he had dreams again. Horrifying dreams that could become a reality, which he wished it wouldn't. He dreamed that both of his friends died and he didn't want that. But every dream there was a woman who always stood in front of him and outstretched her hand and said something. The only thing he caught was two words:

"My child…" 

It was impossible. He didn't remember the woman at all. But she did look familiar and his instincts told him she was not to be trusted. When he looked at her blood stained her white dress. And Rath and Rune were a few feet behind her, blood pooling under them. That was his cue to wake up. He would always glance back at Rath and Rune to see that it didn't happen and he was relieved. He wondered how he could keep up these sleepless nights.

"Hey, Thatz, you're lagging behind. Rath might eat your food if you don't hurry up!" Rune said to him, which was out of character for him. Thatz quickly caught up with them as they sat and ate for lunch. Usually it was Thatz who complained that it was time to eat but not this time. Rune handed him his food and he gladly accepted. This time he never asked for much.

"Hey I heard that the next town was going to give a reward for defeating this demon problem of theirs," Rune said.

"Oh that's nice," Thatz responded. Rune frowned. Now they knew something was wrong. Usually he would respond to that willingly.

"Thatz are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Rune I'm fine. I just don't feel like it right now."

"Please Thatz I know you're not lying. We're your friends, you can tell us anything." Thatz took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's just these nightmares have me spooked. That's all. I'll get over it in a few hours or so."

"Are you sure?" Rath asked concerned.

"Didn't we have this conversation last night?"

"Thatz we were just worried," Rune reasoned and folded his arms across Thatz's lap and rested his head on his arms. Rath came from behind him and hugged him from behind.

"I know."

Soon Thatz sensed something and his hand quickly snatched it. An arrow was caught in his hand before it could pierce Rune's back. The three looked around and saw that they were surrounded.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	2. Part II

My Child

Response to reviewers:

Kage Ohkami: I've updated! Thanks!

Hentaikoneko: Thanks!

Ranya: I'm glad you like. Thanks!

Part II: Day 1-Confrontation

Thatz sensed something and his hand quickly snatched it. An arrow was caught in his hand before it could pierce Rune's back. The three looked around and saw that they were surrounded. They were all dressed the same but looking in their eyes were nothing at all. They all stood up and got ready their swords. Their attackers didn't make a move to attack.

Rath, Rune, and Thatz were confused. Something was seriously wrong. Thatz found this familiar.

"Do you remember?" a woman's voice blew threw the winds as she appeared dressed in a white dress that showed her figure off. Thatz recognized her from his dreams. He glared at her.

"Do you remember my child?" she asked looking directly at him.

"What do you want from me?" Thatz demanded.

"You don't remember me?" the woman said in shock written on her face. As he looked at her longer images flashed at him coming quickly but he was able to distinguish them.

"What are you talking about?" he pretended not to know anything. But the images he saw were not just images they were memories. His memories he thought he buried deep within himself.

"Fine then. My children kill them and bring your lost brother to me," she said and the people attacked. They summoned their dragons and began to defend themselves. Rath and Rune were having a little trouble and Thatz was matching them. He was fairing off better than the other two.

After about ten minutes Rune was suffering a few major cuts and was very tired. Somehow when one of them goes down they just come back up again. In fact their attackers weren't even fazed. Thatz didn't suffer anything. He wasn't the least bit tired. He matched the other's strength. He managed to kill two.

"How do you kill these things?" Rath voiced out as he blocked an oncoming attack. He was still able to go on because of this special life force he has.

"Stab them in the heart," Thatz said as he managed to kill another one. Rath soon killed his two attackers and decided to help Rune since he was in need more than Thatz.

Rune collapsed in exhaustion. He was very tired. Rath was finishing off the other one that he couldn't get. Rune was catching his breath. He needed to heal. He had enough for at least on major injury. He began to heal his stomach wound as he felt his energy leaving him.

The woman saw him and stared in shock. Then it went murderous. She remembered what happened that day when one of her children left. She walked over to him as he finished healing his injury. He looked up at her in fear and backed away. He was defenseless and Rath and Thatz were busy. She knocked his sword out of his hands and made him just in regular traveling clothes. Rune attempted to run but she caught him by the front of his shirt. He struggled but was too weak to break out of her grip. The woman had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Halt!" she called out and everyone stopped. Rath and Thatz turned to face her. They gasped in shock as she held Rune captive.

"My children you may leave. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Shall you want him back come to my hidden castle. I'll be waiting for you my child," she said before disappearing with Rune.

"No wait!" Rath and Thatz chorused as they attempted to stop her but grabbed nothing but air.

Day 2-Traveling.

Rath and Thatz were walking in tense silence. Rath was angry and confused. Thatz was angry and scared. Angry because Rune was taken away and scared because his dream might come true. He could tell Rath was confused and angry but he couldn't deal with this right now. He needed to sort out his thoughts before he could tell anything. Right now he was doing his best to sort out the memories that surfaced and now plagued his thoughts. He thought he could leave his past behind but they managed to come back. Now both of his friends are in danger.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't come back to reality until Water flew from Rath's shoulder and bit him on the ear. Thatz yelped as he felt that.

"What was that for?!" Thatz exclaimed.

"You were going to walk on without us," Rath answered.

"Huh?" Thatz looked around and saw that he was a few feet ahead, "Oh woops my mistake. Lets eat! I'm starving!" He might as well turn everything back to normal or at least try to relieve the tension in the air.

* * *

"Hey, let go of me!" Rune said trying to still get out of the woman's grip. She was carrying him through their trek up the mountains. She healed all his wounds and somehow he isn't able to do anything. He was worried about Rath and Thatz.

"Do not worry about them, elf, they heading this way. By the fifth day they should be here to come and pick you up and you could all leave, just the two of you," she said making conversation.

"What do you mean just the two of us?"

"My son won't be joining you. So only two of you can go back. I want my son with me. I lost him once and I won't lose him again to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"So you don't remember? I'm not surprised. You're on my hit list but you're not worth the time. Now be quiet or I'll have to make you mute."

Rune didn't say anything else. He had a feeling she could do it and would very well go through with it.

"Alexa," the woman said motioning to the girl with brown hair, "keep our travelers busy. If you can kill the other one that way your brother would know how serious I am."

"Yes mother," Alexia said before disappearing, leaving a puff of smoke.

"Hey, what are you doing? I thought you wanted him to come to you?" Rune spoke up completely worried for his friends and not himself at the current moment. She looked at him with a smile and her eyes shining with pure hatred.

"Of course that would make him come here faster. You would've been a perfect one to train under me and become one of my children that is if I didn't hate your kind, specifically you. I lost one of my children because of your kind. My real child from my own flesh and blood and that was because of you. Now I want him back. He made me think he was dead because he failed on his mission now that I know he's alive he will come back to me. I am his mother after all."

Rune took a good look at her. He could see a resemblance. She looked almost like…

'Oh god,' Rune thought.

* * *

Rath and Thatz began walking again with their dragons out incase they get attacked and they needed to be ready. Of course as they made it to the next town they found it burning in flames. Both of them looked in shock. There in the center was a woman. Thatz recognized her.

"Alexa," he whispered under his breath. He couldn't have Rath listen in. Alexa turned to see both knights standing there. Fire surrounded them as it spread through the exits of the town.

"Ah what a surprise to find you here. I thought you guys wouldn't come here for another day. I guess I was wrong," she said.

"What'd you do to these people?" Thatz demanded.

"Nothing, I just relieved them of what they will experience later in their lives. It looks like I get to have the honor of fighting Mother's favorite."

"Mother's favorite?"

"Of course, everyone knows about it. You are Mother's favorite. No one knows why but rumors say that you were her only real one. Tell me is that true?"

"No, I was just the first one she brought in. None of us are her favorite. She just wants me back because she doesn't want any trouble I could cause for her."

"Oh is that it? Well then lets get down to business. My orders were to kill the both of you so I guess that would be your cue to fight back?"

"Rath stay back."

"What but-" Rath began to protest until he actually saw seriousness in Thatz's eyes. He complied with the request.

"Alright fine. But when this is over you owe me a very detailed explanation."

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm very sorry I took so long. And I think that's all I have to say.

Like it? Review!


	3. Part III

My Child

Response to reviewer:

Dragon of Dreams: I'm glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!

Part III: Day 3-Memories Pt. 1

After successfully defeating Alexa, Rath and Thatz made it into another town. They didn't sleep that night because they didn't want to sleep on the ground. As they made it to the town they found an inn to stay in. Rath wanted to sleep and then Thatz could explain what he hell went on yesterday between him and Alexa. And about what connection he has to those people. Thatz missed Alexa. She was the only friend he had back then but when it came down on who to choose, it was hard.

Thatz decided to stay up and watch in case another one comes. He didn't want them to kill Rath too, in case 'Mother' already killed Rune. Which he would never forgive her for if that happened. Eventually he gave up and decided to sleep. Besides Rath couldn't sleep either without his 'pillow', which consisted of either him or Rune. Since Rune wasn't here at the moment it was his turn.

---------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next morning. Thatz was not looking forward to it.

"Alright Thatz explain," Rath demanded in either a serious or mocked tone. Thatz couldn't tell. He sighed and sat in front of an eager Rath and dragons. He knew he had to tell them sooner or later.

"Okay…where should I start?" Thatz thought out loud.

"How about who that woman is that took Rune then your connection to her," Rath suggested.

"Well I only remember a little bit so don't get mad. The woman's name is Andias or Mother as she preferred to be called. Andias is only human. She took in homeless or orphaned children that she finds. She instructs them what she gathered over the course of the years. Right now I think she's probably a little over five thousand-"

"What?! Is it possible for someone to live that long let alone a human?" Rath cut him off.

"No, it's not possible. But she somehow found a way to surpass the normal human lifespan and not age. I don't remember how she did it. She raised the children as he assassins to take out either her choice or someone else's."

"How about you?"

"I was one of them. Actually I was the first. It's been a few thousand years but I still remember everything. She taught me a few other tricks that she never taught the others. I was her favorite, as she said."

"Wait a minute, how were you able to live this long?"

"Andais gave everyone the 'gift' of being so close to immortality that you don't upset the dead. That is if we completed every level of training."

"Harsh. Can you die?"

"Of course we can. It just has to be in a particular way. So it's very hard because Andais taught agility and strength. She also taught us tactics."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I was on a mission she sent me on. Somehow my target knew about me and I was injured. I then found myself the next day all healed with no wounds. I figured that I passed out when I was running away from him. You know the rest after that. I didn't return because we were supposed to be dead if we failed but somehow I didn't. Now she knows I'm alive and she wants me back. And she's using Rune to do it. I don't know why she wants me back. I have no other choice."

"You know, I think I find your story lacking."

Thatz was surprised. He mastered in the art of lying or making his way around the truth. That was part of the training. Oh well, it looked like he'd have to do some memory erasing when this is all over. A plan began making itself in his mind. He just hoped it would work and Rath would cooperate, willingly, which he doubted because he knew Rath likes to be in the action. He just sighed. They were almost there just another couple of days to travel.

---------------------------------------------------------------

They were traveling with Rath still being a bit suspicious. Thatz was nervous at this point but didn't show it. He figured training was helping him achieve this goal. He just needed to figure out how to get through this in the end. His plans were already ruined by Alexa. She blurted everything out when he told her not to. Unfortunately for him, Rath heard the whole thing and him speaking about his past before he became the earth knight wasn't really a present experience to go through again. He figured that was the reason why he left.

Actually it was Rune.

Rune was the one who changed his mind. If word got to Andais then she probably would've killed him then and there. But then where would he be? His guilty conscious would've nagged at his brain making him fail more missions. So he erased Rune's memories of that day and went somewhere else and joined the thieving guild.

Now, Andais got word of it and probably why Rune was taken hostage. Rath would've been a good one but Rune was an easy target. Coming into strength, Rune wasn't really that strong. He stopped as soon as he saw the mountain.

Just two more days.

Day 4-Memories Pt. 2

Rune sat in the 'cage' provided for him. It's been three days and he was worried for his friends. He was relieved when he heard that Alexa didn't make it back. The room is constantly silent but he could hear a bit. This silence was starting to scare him. People came in from time to time and gave him food to eat. But no one stayed to talk at all. They were just silent watching him eat then they would leave. He wished someone would willingly talk to him. The door was then opened. There stood another one of the 'Mother's' children.

"Mother wants to see you," he said. Rune stood up and followed. He didn't care because there was nothing he could do.

He was led to an exquisite room. The furnishings seemed high class. Rune began to get nervous as the door closed leaving him and the woman in the room. He wasn't comfortable around her. She motioned for him to come closer. Rune took hesitant steps towards her.

"It's sad isn't it? That the one you cherish the most looks at you in disgust. They hate you so much that at the mere sight of you they go away." She said neutrally. But Rune could feel a bit of pain mixed in there. He felt sorry for her though she probably would misinterpret it as pity.

"That's what I like about you people in the spirit tribe. You all understand feelings. If I felt pity from you I'd snatch your eyes from their sockets one by one as you watch me crush them? Eyes show emotion. Sad isn't it? Have a seat. With you all tense like that how can you relax?" She motioned to the couch to the side of the one she was sitting on. Rune hesitantly obeyed. He didn't want to get killed anytime soon.

"As much as I wish to snap that pretty neck of yours in half I'm beginning to decline that thought. So how have you been? I'm sorry the accommodations aren't that great. I only have those. To become my child they needed to be disciplined. I gave them care, shelter, and defense. Though I'm very surprised that one of them would sway and still be alive. Usually the failsafe device would be activated and they would be compelled to kill themselves. Tell me, do you remember that day about a few years ago before you saw the earth knight?" Andais asked looking directly at him.

Rune was downright nervous. He cleared his throat. He thought for a moment and come to think of it, he didn't remember anything that day. He shook his head. Somehow thinking about it made him get a headache.

"I don't remember," Rune responded, knowing that she was waiting for a response. Didn't want to disappoint her.

"I'm not surprised. My son did do a good job of that. He was always the best," she said and sighed in sadness. It was silent for a while. Rune was just compelled to ask so many questions that he was forcing himself to keep his mouth shut. Andais seemed to hear his silent request and spoke.

"Is there anything you wish to know? I'm getting bored of company and a trip down memory lane would be relaxing. Have some tea," she said looking into the fireplace where it was being the only light in the room. Tea was set out on the small table.

"Thank you. May I ask, how…how did you end up like this? No offense," Rune asked and pardoned because he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"None taken. Actually it was because of my second husband, that I ended up this way. But that wasn't the first time that it happened to me. Before the demons and dragons were fighting a war I was actually living a peaceful life just like everyone else. My life was perfect. That is, until he came along.

"It was love at first sight with him. Everyday I would always see him around town but he would never talk to me, nor would I to him. Then one day he came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go on a rendezvous with him. Well I accepted and eventually we came to know each other. We got married. I was living happily for five years with him. Then he just broke it off. He said things don't last forever. Turns out, he only did that for some stupid bet. I trained and learned every way to defend myself, as well as being on the offensive. It was then I told myself not to trust anyone again. I was wrong.

"I was studying spells and remembered almost every incantation. There was this one I couldn't do. Not even anyone has ever done. Well I was having trouble with it when another guy came up to me and helped. We were friends for a while then it became something more. After a year of being together I found out I was pregnant with a child. His child. Then during the middle of my pregnancy, he left off somewhere and said he would be back. And being the naïve person I was believed he'd be back.

"When he didn't return I decided to travel with my five year old son. I assume that you know him already. While we were traveling I met up with him. And, by golly, he was seeing some other woman. How dishonest can he be? I told him that I also had someone else just to spite back at him but he didn't care. Of course I didn't tell my son that he was his father. This earned me another lesson in not trusting anyone. That's how I started my business. After practicing in the art of medicine and poisons. I killed them both. They were very well known but I had no connections to them so they just picked it off as suicide. Effective isn't it? Haha."

Rune began to feel kinda dizzy. The room started spinning. He figured he was drugged and he collapsed on the couch still somewhat conscious. Andias was standing over him.

"Don't worry. When I have my son back, you and your friend can go back forgetting anything that happened."

Rune closed his eyes as he fell into a dreamless sleep. Andias picked him up and carried him out of the room.

Tbc----------------------

Black Angel of Destruction: I'm sorry I took so long!

Like it? Review!


	4. Part IV

My Child 

Summary: COMPLETED! Rune's been taken hostage. It's up to Rath and Thatz to bring him back! Slight shounen-ai

Warnings: Major AU on Thatz's past! Plz people don't flame me for that.

Response to reviewer:

Lady of Infinity: Um all three are involved but they're not really together or anything just great friends. I hope that answers your question. I'm glad you like! Here's the last chapter!

Part IV: Day 5 – Crescendo

Rath and Thatz finally made it to the gates of the hidden castle. It was open as if the occupants were expecting them, which they were. They both gathered their wits and entered the booby-trapped castle.

---------------------------------

Andias looked at the sleeping elf. She smiled and traced a finger across his cheek. His skin was so smooth and pale. If only he didn't have a family or friend to go to she would've taken him in a long time ago but it's how life flows. She then glanced in her scrying water. There, she saw Rath and Thatz enter her gates. It was day five and she knew that they'd be here sooner or later. She decided to test them a little. Giving a mental message to her other children, she tied Rune's wrists together that was tied to a rope with the bedposts holding him there.

"You're so kind and caring. And I hated you before but now I think I like you. Sleep well. It'll all be over when you wake up."

She walked out. The show was about to begin whether she would get her son back.

---------------------------------

Rath and Thatz walked around the corridors of the castle. They had no encounter yet with anyone, which is strangely odd. As they walked further they both had a bad feeling. A door creaked open like the ones in those scary movies before something bad was about to come from it. But it was just a normal person that was probably one of the newer ones since Thatz didn't recognize him. It was a standstill until the person walked out.

"This way," he said motioning them to follow him.

Seeing as they had no choice they followed after.

---------------------------------

Andias sipped a bit of her wine as she sat in the large gathering room. It was quiet with all her children standing against the walls. She just wanted to see how much her believed 'dead' son learned during his temporary grave. She wished she would have someone by her side as a supporter or someone to lean on but things didn't work that way. She smiled as she thought of a memory.

Flashback------------------

It was a big field filled with various trees and flowers strewn about of various colors. Andais sat under a tall tree in its full glory with leaves grown providing shade from the bright sunlight. She watched a little boy with orange hair and vibrant green eyes. They were resting after traveling for days. The next town was ahead but her son was tired and she couldn't resist and agreed to rest for a while.

Being a mother you can never resist a request of your son or daughter. Besides it's been five years since she saw her husband. He said that he would be back after three years for leaving. Apparently he never returned. So after her son asking whom his father was she decided to go take him to him.

It was mid-afternoon. If they leave now they could make it before twilight. She stood up and walked over and called out to him.

"Thatz, honey, we have to get going otherwise we might have to stay the night out," Andais said as she approached him. Five-year-old Thatz looked at her and pouted.

"Mom, you scared the dragonfly away," he said standing up getting ready to go though he still wanted to rest. Andais smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Well maybe then you shouldn't play with something that would just fly away from you," she said.

"Why?"

"Because they sometimes don't come back."

"Oh. Mommy, how long till we can see daddy?"

Andais was stunned at the question. She usually wasn't stuck like this but after hearing her own phrase, 'they sometimes don't come back', she was starting to doubt herself. She shook out of her negative thoughts. It wouldn't happen.

"If we get to the next town we'll be able to see him. So we have to get going if you want to see him."

"Really?" Thatz eyes lit up.

"Yes."

End Flashback-----------

Oh how wrong she was.

When they actually arrived she found out he had a wife and twins already in the course of the five years he left while she was pregnant with Thatz. Basically she never told Thatz but said that his father was dead though he was still alive in the flesh. She didn't want him to know anything about his father because then Thatz would hold contempt for him. She didn't want that.

If only she had waited and found out the truth later then maybe she wouldn't be like this. Of course what satisfied her was that she killed them all after training to become an assassin. Afterwards she didn't like it. But she couldn't go back because they were already dead. She took another sip of her drink as she waited patiently. Andais looked at the stone table usually they would be used for sacrifices but she doesn't do that, it came with the castle. There, Rune lied unconscious only sleeping.

She looked up and saw the door open. Her son and friend stepped in. She walked down and stood in front of Rune. Thatz and Rath were about to react but seeing she had the upper hand they stopped. She gave them a cold smile.

"Welcome, you've made it here earlier than I expected," she said and snapped her fingers.

Someone restrained Rath's arms from behind, rendering him useless. Rath found that he couldn't move since the grip holding him was stronger than something he faced before. Thatz couldn't move. With both his friends being held up he had no choice.

"Let them go, this is between you and me," Thatz stated. Andais shook her head.

"I'll let them go but on one condition a bet of sorts." She said and walked towards the middle of the large room.

"What is it?"

"We'll settle this. Show me exactly what you've gained by leaving me. If you win I will leave you and your friends alone, but if you lose you stay and I will still let your friends go."

"Alright."

"Good, we'll begin."

As Andais said that she unsheathed her sword and ran to him, which looked nothing more than a blur to Rath. Thatz shook out of his stunned state and managed to barely block the attack with his sword. He was sure that he couldn't use his dragon powers since they were lesser compared to his previous one when staying with Andais. But if he uses that power he's afraid that he'd be back to himself and lose control. It was a risk he's willing to take. If Rune and Rath as well as he would never see this place again would be a relief after so many years of escaping it.

Thatz tapped into his buried memories.

He remembered every single detail, down to the very last training session. When he opened his eyes again he suddenly lost himself.

Meanwhile, Rath managed to escape the grip of the person holding him still and killed him. He did his best to walk over to the other side to Rune and try to wake him up. Though first, he had to avoid not getting hit with the attacks Thatz and Andais were throwing at each other. For starters, he was surprised at what Thatz possessed. He never knew that he had that much power and it was basically above anything he'd ever felt before. But this was no time to be surprised he needed to get to Rune so they could get out of there and maybe Thatz would go out too.

After 'falling debris dodging' he managed to not get scratched and made it safely to Rune who was still out of it for a moment. Rath got Rune unshackled and shook him softly to wake the unconscious elf up. Rune moved a little but didn't open his eyes. Rath tried again and this time Rune opened his eyes slowly and looked around lazily. He sat up and looked at Rath.

"Rath?" Rune asked, "What are we doing here?"

"No time, we've got to go other wise we might get crushed," Rath explained.

He carried Rune bridal style since he figured he couldn't walk very well at the moment. Rune wrapped his arms lazily around Rath's neck so he wouldn't fall and make it easier for Rath. His legs felt numb.

Back to the fight between mother and son, it seemed like Andais had the advantage since Thatz had gone on the defensive. They just attacked and attacked without caring for their environment. They were aware that the castle could collapse at them any moment but they had to finish this. That was how they learned it. You always finish something that has been started. (A/N: Maybe I should take my own advice)

Suddenly a huge bolder threatened to crush them as it fell from right on top. They both dodged separating themselves from the other. Both were tired and breathing heavily. Andais smiled as she saw her son's state.

"You're still there. No matter how much you try to deny it you can never forget what you were. An assassin," she said. Thatz just glared at her. He was slowly starting to come back to reality. He didn't mean to lose control like that. He could've hurt Rune or Rath. He glanced around carefully and spotted his two friends just about to leave. He mentally sighed in relief because they were going to be okay. He also noticed that they were down to their last bits of energy.

As if in a silent agreement they both charged at each other and clashed steel against steel. It lasted for a few minutes until one of their sword, was flung from their hand. And was pinned down with the other's sword firmly ready to strike. The sword strike but stopped short of what were its intensions. Thatz firmly stuck the sword on the ground next to Andais's head. She looked at him with a smile gracing her face. She could never deny him. No matter how much she wanted him to stay she felt he wouldn't be happy here at all. Andais held back at the last second because she couldn't hurt him. Even now she didn't care if he killed her or not, she would still love him.

She was surprised when Thatz had his arms around her neck and was hugging her. She weakly returned the embrace knowing that she might not feel this for a long time. He whispered something in her ear. She was stunned but then understood as he said the last line.

"I hope you do. And remember, if you ever need a place to stay, I'll be waiting for you, my child." She whispered back to him.

Thatz stood up and walked out as quickly as he could because he knew that the castle was about to crumble. He ran past the way they entered from. At the front he saw Rath and Rune resting just a few feet away from the castle. He smiled and ran up to them.

"C'mon lets go," Thatz said picking up Rune since he figured Rath was tired. They both ran back to the next town and trying to forget the events of the week as the castle crumbled behind them.

---------------------------------

Rath, Rune, and Thatz made it to the town. They were currently eating at an eatery since they decided to have a break. They just chatted about the past few events that they had concerning Andais. Thatz most likely wanted to avoid the subject since he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Without Rune and Rath knowing it he slipped something into their drinks. When they took a sip or drink it would take a few seconds for the effects to happen.

"So Thatz I was wondering what was she to-" Rath stopped short. He momentarily forgot what he was going to say and shut his mouth. Rune looked at him curiously but he too was starting to forget the week's event.

"You were saying something Rath?" Thatz spoke.

"Oh yeah but I seem to have forgotten it." Rath said looking at some article or something. He spotted. "Hey Thatz lets go here!" Rath said pointing to an article saying about some demon terrorizing towns again. Rune looked and grabbed the paper from them tearing it to shreds. Rath just shrugged and pulled a spare one out of nowhere. Rune fumed.

"We're supposed to be going back to Draqueen!" Rune stated as always. "Not demon hunting!"

"Relax Rune, it'll be where were passing. Besides we're supposed to be helping the people." Rath said in his defense. Rune sighed and gave up.

Thatz smiled a small one as everything returned back to normal.

---------------------------------

_"My mother, … _

_"…For now I'll hate you…_

_"…Then…Maybe in time I can forgive… _

_"…And love you again." _

-Owari-

Black Angel of Destruction: I finally finished! Yes! My um…fifth one! Celebration time! Okay forget celebration but I'm just saying that I'm going to be finishing off the fics that are almost finished so the other ones that are recently added it'll take me a while to update but I'll finish them! Thanks for your reviews!

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES!


End file.
